


Surprise, I'm a nice guy!

by strawberryklance



Series: Gay Trans Keith [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Relationship, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9681197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryklance/pseuds/strawberryklance
Summary: 5 times Lance misgendered Keith + 1 time he didn'taka5 times Lance had no idea Keith was trans + 1 time Keith actually told him





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is misgendering in this! It's unintentional, but it's there, so just a warning!

**1.**

“Leave me alone.”

“Listen to me Michelle, you need to give that to me right now.”

Keith tries not to lash out – it's what Lance wants. He wants to rile him up, but no matter what Keith does, things won't change.

“You can have it when I'm done! It's your own fault for starting an essay so late.”

Lance sits on the chair next to him, arms crossed over his chest. He throws one leg over the other and leans back. “Fine. I'll just wait right here.”

“Fine.”

“ _ Fine. _ ”

There's a blissful moment of silence before Lance speaks again. “Seriously, I need that book.”

Keith groans.

 

**2.**

Mornings are always slow for Keith. He's standing by his locker, trying to figure out which books he needs to grab for the day. It's hard to think with all the noise, it is almost time for class after all. He shakes his head to snap out of it. Mumbling to himself, he takes out three books and puts a couple inside. He barely notices Lance standing next to him until he speaks.

“Hey girl, did you fall from Heaven? 'Cause so did Satan.”

Anger rises inside him. Not because of the stupid line, but because he's once again faced with misgendering.

“Shut up.”

Lance chuckles. “What's wrong, Michelle? Is that not what you wanted to hear?”

Keith slams his locker shut and sprints off to the direction of his next class. Lance doesn't go after him.

 

**3.**

Keith wants to rip his hair out when he hears Lance talking about him to his friends. Once again, he's studying in the library, hidden away in the furthest corner. He can't see Lance, but he can hear him loud and clear from behind a bookshelf.

“Who does she think she is, honestly?”

Hunk, being the nice guy he is, says: “Lance, I think you're overreacting just a little bit.”

“Does she really think I'm going to just follow her rules or something? Well, Michelle, you got another thing coming!”

“What does that even mean, –“

“Do you know how much  _ I don't care _ about her needs?”

Keith feels like crying, but he won't. It's not worth it.

 

**4.**

“You know, Michelle, girls are awesome. But you, lady, are an exception. You're being very not-awesome right now,” Lance whispers to Keith in class.

Keith crumples up the piece of paper that had Lance asking what the teacher has been talking about for the past thirty minutes, and throws it at Lance's face. It hits his nose and drops to the floor.

“Jeez, fine then!”

 

**5.**

Keith is exhausted, completely ready to just fall asleep on the spot. He's walking out of his last class like a zombie, eyes glazed over and movements slow. He's excited to get home and nap, but of course nothing can ever go his way. The hallway echoes with pounding footsteps as Lance, the worst person on planet Earth, runs almost straight at Keith, knocking both of them on the floor.

“What the hell?” Keith groans.

“I should be asking that! You were just standing in the middle of the hallway!”

“You shouldn't be running inside!”

“I'm in a hurry!”

“Get off me, then!”

“Fine, fine!” Lance rolls off, waving his hand up. “Ladies first.”

Keith doesn't say a word when he gets up and leaves the scene.

 

**+1**

“You're the most annoying girl I know!”

Keith grits his teeth, his fists clenching. He wants to scream, to push Lance against a wall and scare him like he deserves to be scared, but he won't. He knows he won't do that – it's not worth it. Instead, he does the thing he should have done a long time ago. He corrects Lance.

“I'm a boy.”

Lance's expression changes briefly, but soon he's back to scowling. He clears his throat, inhales, and speaks again. “You're the most annoying boy I know!”

It's a surprise to say the least. Lance and Keith have known each other since preschool, having lived in the same neighborhood for such a long time. They never spoke until they started high school, when Lance declared Keith his rival. Keith can't remember the exact moment or reasoning, but it's been that way for around three years. He doesn't really take part in the rivalry, and doesn't think grades should be a competition, but he can never back away from a challenge. Besides, with the way Lance is always riling him up, he doesn't really want to hold back on his impulses. Not that he ever does. And this isn't to say that the two have ever fought physically – really, their fights have never gone to personal matters. It's always competition, annoying each other, showing off. Now that Keith thinks about it, it shouldn't be a surprise that Lance isn't being a dick about him being trans – he's generally a nice guy. It's just the fact that all this time Keith thought he was being horrible and crossing the line for good. See, Keith came out to his brother months ago, but he only recently started telling the few classmates he actually talks to. He never corrected Lance since he thought it would be no use. He kind of assumed that he had heard about it and was misgendering him on purpose. But now he thinks Lance might not have known until now.

“What should I call you?” Lance whispers. Keith doesn't know why he's whispering, but he's pretty sure that he's right – Lance only just found out that he's trans. He feels a bit bad for assuming that he was a transphobic asshole.

“Keith,” Keith says quietly.

“Keith, you're the most annoying boy I know!”

“I – do you – you don't...um. You didn't know?”

“Know what?”

“That I'm trans.”

Lance frowns. “Obviously I didn't. You never told me.”

“Oh. So you weren't misgendering me on purpose?”

“Jesus Christ, no.”

“But I told teachers to call me Keith and everything...”

“M – Keith! We literally share one class, and Mr. Raymond can't remember anyone's name! He doesn't even check who's present or not!”

“But what about – I heard you talking at the library. You said that you don't care about my needs or something?”

Lance looks appalled for a moment. “Oh. I was talking about the fact that you'd taken that one history book again. I'd seen you borrow it earlier that day, and I was pissed 'cause I still needed it.”

“That's it?”

“Yeah? What? Wait, how long have you been out?”

Keith fidgets. “I don't know, a couple weeks?”

“Why didn't you say anything?”

“I thought – I don't know, it doesn't really make sense. I guess I just figured you had somehow found out.”

“Okay, since we're being real here – you do know I don't actually hate you, right? I wouldn't do that. Like, honestly, if anyone besides me ever insulted you I would probably kick their butt.”

Keith can't fight his smile. “Oh.”

“This is the part where you tell me that you don't hate me either.”

Keith actually laughs a little when he looks up. “I don't hate you,” he says. He means it.

“Besides, one of my best friends is trans. You know, Pidge? She would murder me if I ever misgendered someone on purpose. So would Hunk, honestly.”

“I didn't know that,” Keith mumbles. He feels stupid now.

Lance smiles the smile he doesn't show Keith very often. The soft one where his eyes don't crinkle up as much as when he's grinning, but his mouth is turned upwards and his expression is sweet and kind, similar to the look Hunk gives Keith when he sees him sitting alone in the cafeteria. Except this isn't Hunk, this is Lance. And for once he's taking something seriously.

“Well, now you know,” he says. “And if I ever cross a line or genuinely hurt your feelings again, you can just tell me. I don't do that on purpose.”

“I feel weird now.”

“Why?”

“Can't you at least add an insult to the end, or something? This is unnatural.”

Lance laughs loudly. “Sure. Tell me if I ever hurt your feelings, asshole.”

A bright smile rises on Keith's face. “Will do, dickhead.”

**Author's Note:**

> terribly sorry for the choppy writing, it's been a while since i've properly written. i write something every day, but lately it's just been miscellaneous shit and nothing really coherent. so yeah sorry lmao
> 
> idek what this is tbh


End file.
